


What Colour?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Crack, Curses, Fluff and Angst, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hair, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot's a good bro, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: When Merlin gets cursed with a spell that changes the colour of his hair depending on his emotions, he's the only one to see how bad this could go.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1110
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	What Colour?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Prompt for MZsD22, hope you enjoy it! :)

‘It should go away within the week.’ Gaius concluded, staring at Merlin’s dark blue hair.

‘A week? How am I supposed to serve Arthur like this?’ He protested, gesturing to where his hair was no doubt turning an awful shade of red. From her position in the room, Morgana giggled slightly, whereas Lancelot tried his hardest not to look amused.

‘Try not to let him figure out what each colour means.’ Gaius suggested, in the normal tone that implied Merlin was being an idiot. The Warlock huffed, grumbling something about stupid Witches and curses that should never exist, before Morgana decided to pipe up.

‘At least we’ll be able to spot you easily.’

**

All of the Knights found the curse hilarious, that his hair changed colour based on what mood he was in. Merlin didn’t think it was very funny at all, to be honest, and that thought had them all laughing harder. His hair had changed blue then, which was Merlin’s disappointment colour.

‘I’m going to get as many colours out of you as possible.’ Gwaine remarked, winking lewdly, and Merlin tried to find it in him to be angry.

‘What’s pink?’ Leon asked, staring at Merlin’s head, and the Warlock figured he’d already failed with that job.

**

‘Morning, Sire.’ Merlin sing-songed, catching sight of his green hair in the reflection of the glass.

‘You’re cheerful this morning.’ The King grumbled, rolling out of his bed as Merlin placed down his breakfast.

‘It’s a good day.’ Merlin shot back, before moving to make the bed.

‘I want you down by the training grounds today, target practice.’ He didn’t complain, even though he wanted to point out he had much better things to do than stand as a target for Arthur’s Knights.

‘Nice to know that annoyance is red.’ The Warlock huffed in protest, ignoring the way the King was looking rather proud of himself for such a thing, and threw a sock in the direction of his breakfast. Unfortunately, it landed in the food itself, and Arthur quickly threw a fork at his head. He managed to scramble out of the Chambers, cackling at Arthur’s annoyed expression.

**

‘Were you in the Tavern last night?’ Arthur asked, blocking Leon’s lunge and looking briefly in Merlin’s direction.

‘Yes.’ He lied, knowing it was the excuse that Gaius had given the King. Lancelot had stopped training very suddenly, from the lack of hitting sounds going on, although Leon was parrying another blow at the King.

‘Did you see Gwaine there?’ It was a weird question, but Merlin answered truthfully, no he hadn't. Arthur had stopped training as well, and Merlin looked up from where he was polishing the King’s armour.

‘When you lie, your hair turns purple.’ Arthur concluded, and Merlin’s gut tightened. Lancelot was shooting him warning glances, whereas the King looked amused.

‘Where did you go last night?’ How was he supposed to answer that?

‘Outside the walls of Camelot.’ His hair was apparently yellow when he told the truth, from what he could just about see reflected in the armour he was working on.

‘Alone?’

‘Yes.’ He shot back on instinct, grimacing as Arthur’s eyes darted to his no-doubt purple hair. Brilliant, he knew he was lying, and now all of the Knights looked intrigued.

‘With a girl?’ That was what Arthur thought he was doing with his evenings? Merlin hesitated, wondered if he could get away with not answering the question, but Arthur was quicker.

‘If you don’t answer, I’ll presume you mean yes.’ He stayed quiet, and so his hair stayed purple, because it was a lie.

‘A guy?’ The King sounded startled, and Merlin blushed. Mostly because it had been Lancelot, the Knight that was his best friend, and partly because he did have a crush on a guy, the Knight that was currently staring at him in shock. Gwaine cocked a brow, then grinned.

‘I didn’t know you swung both ways, Merl.’ He spluttered something about that not being true, then remembered his hair would give him away, and decided he’d had enough. He picked up Arthur’s armour, and ignoring the various calls, walked away.

**

‘Have you ever been in love?’ Merlin almost dropped the dish, forced his hand to remain steady as he served the King his food, before walking around to plate up the Knights’ dinner.

‘No.’ His hair turned purple, annoyingly, Merlin could feel it.

‘Do you lie to us often?’

‘Yes.’ Yellow, Merlin thought, pouring Lancelot some more wine.

‘Why?’

‘Because it’s easier that way. Safer.’ And when his hair stayed yellow, Merlin had never felt more miserable.

**

‘You should just tell Gwaine how you feel.’ Lady Morgana remarked, using her Magic to weave another flower into the braid she was doing for Gwen.

‘And risk him not liking me back? No thanks.’ Merlin grumbled. He was hiding from the others, who had taken to asking him the most absurd questions all the time.

‘But you love him.’ Gwen pointed out, and Merlin knew his hair was flushing pink with embarrassment.

‘I’m a servant. And I have a destiny, I can’t let myself get distracted.’ Even without Lady Morgana’s mirror, he knew his hair had turned to the shade of sadness.

**

‘Are you avoiding me on purpose?’ Gwaine asked, and Merlin turned to face the Knight. He didn’t seem angry, just confused, and Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the headache that was already forming.

‘Yes. Because I can’t lie at the moment, and I feel too exposed.’ His hair would probably be a mixture of yellow and blue, all colours that the Knights could identify. They were in the corridor, Merlin should be cleaning Arthur’s Chambers, and the Knight should be at training. Somehow, they had both ended up together instead.

‘You want to lie to me?’ Gwaine sounded slightly hurt, and Merlin shook his head.

‘No.’ The truth, and Gwaine looked puzzled. Then, slowly, understanding seemed to dawn on his face.

‘You think I’d react badly.’ He nodded in response, hair the colour of sunshine.

‘I’d never. You’re my closest friend, Merl. There’s nothing you could say that would push me away.’ Merlin smiled, felt his cheeks heat up at the praise, caught Gwaine staring at his hair.

‘What colour is it?’

‘A mixture of pink and orange.’ A new colour, one he hadn't yet identified.

**

Merlin trailed after the Knights, that had decided to take a random stroll in the woods. He knew that it wasn’t actually random, they were planning on interrogating him again, and wanted to be out of Camelot to do such a thing. Luckily, Arthur wasn’t with them this time, just the five Round Table Knights that Merlin felt comfortable with.

‘Will you tell the truth to my next question?’ Leon asked, and Merlin was surprised.

‘Yes.’ He promised, the Knight looking deep into his eyes, then up to his hair. Apparently it was the right colour, because Leon hesitated.

‘Do you have Magic?’ It felt like time had frozen in that moment, Merlin’s breath catching in his chest, his eyes burning with unshed tears. He wobbled, watched Lancelot’s hand reach for the hilt of his sword, but Merlin had made a promise.

‘Yes.’ The four of them that had now found out his secret studied him, but they did not react apart from that.

‘Would you ever hurt Arthur?’ Leon asked again, and Merlin wondered if he was going to be brought in front of the King for his crimes.

‘Never.’ When his hair stayed golden, Leon’s smile was the brightest thing Merlin had ever seen.

**

‘Do you love me?’ Gwaine was slightly drunk, and Merlin was just as tipsy. He giggled, shook his head and tried to speak.

‘Course not, you’re just m’friend.’ Merlin slurred back, figuring that he probably should have stopped after his eighth drink. Arthur was going to kill him in the morning, no doubt, and Merlin didn’t really want to muck the stables out again.

‘Your hair is purple.’ Gwaine pointed out, reaching for it with his big hands. Merlin only remembered what that meant when he couldn’t escape, when Gwaine’s gaze was staring right at him, when Merlin was exposed and vulnerable to the man in front.

‘I was lying.’ He whispered, and Gwaine’s smile was blinding. He leant in quickly, kissed the corner of Merlin’s mouth, and the Warlock just stared.

‘I think we’ve found out what orange means.’ Merlin watched the Knight swagger off in the direction of the Castle, before hurrying to catch up with him.

**

‘Just one more question.’ Arthur said, and Merlin turned to face him.

‘One more.’ Merlin conceded, knowing he’d never deny Arthur anything. The King paused, probably trying to make the most of his one question.

‘Are you happy being by my side?’ It was such an odd question, one that showed Arthur’s insecurities more than he usually allowed. Merlin’s breath hitched, before he gave the most sincere smile he could muster.

‘Till the day I die.’ He promised, with hair that matched Arthur’s.


End file.
